Dídymo
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: A promise that's lasted for a thousand years. A secret war that no one knows about. Two siblings—Allen and Reiji are born into the very heart of the war, and will decide the very fate of humanity. Will they save humanity...or let them be no more?
1. Twins, White and Red

_My throat feels so dry..._

A young boy sits in a tree, gazing out into the horizon as the wind blows gently against his skin.

_When will he wake up?_

A pair of footsteps from behind the child signales another person's arrival, the sound of their feet is soft and calm.

_The me I cannot live without._

A kind voice that speaks to him, telling him something that he needs to know.

The world is covered in white.

* * *

Purple eyes are reintroduced to the world as the heaviness of sleep still lingers. A yawn escapes the boy with purple eyes, not fully awake but getting there. The young man also had an usual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. Those same beautiful eyes notice that he is holding someone in his sleep and smile as he recognizes that very someone. Red hair is what he sees, along with a pair of closed eyes, two arms wrapped around him as the person sleeps, mouth slightly open.

The now awake boy bring up one hand as he moves some bangs out of the red haired boy's eyes, earning a groan in return. With a smile he moves to sit up, his long white hair falling from his shoulders as he does so, earning another groan but he ignored it, "Wake up, Reiji. We have to get ready."

Reiji just groans and clings to the boy even more, "Too early..."

"Don't care, get up." He says unsympathetic.

Another complaint escapes Reiji's lips before he reluctantly lets go of the other boy and sits up in the bed, moving his bangs out of the way with his hand revealing a dark green tattoo on the right side of his face, the pattern somewhat unusual, "Why the bloody hell do you insist on getting up so damn early, Allen?"

Allen rolls his eyes, "Because in case you forgot we have to get to school early for the merger announcement."

Reiji frowned, "The one with Black Order Academy, right?"

"That's the one."

About a month ago their school White Cross Academy announced that they were having a discussion with the boards of Black Order Academy to merge the two school together. Of course there were some students and teachers that didn't fully like the idea because of all the dark rumors surrounding the Academy. If it wasn't about the rumors then the topic would switch to the fact that the students of Black Order Academy believed they were superior to others simply because the Vatican pays them more special attention for reasons unknown to everyone.

Reiji could care less to be honest. If the headmaster wanted to waste his time in merging their school with them then so be it. The whole thing sounds really idiotic.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Allen asked his brother out of concern.

Reiji stares into the same purple eyes that are filled with concern. His brother was always the more emotional one compared to him. The oldest of the two bumps their foreheads together, something they've taken to doing ever since they were kids.

"Nothing, just thinking."

Allen closes his eyes, "About what?"

Reiji smirks, "Not telling."

Allen pouts, "Meanie."

Having had enough fun teasing his brother, the red head gets out of bed, stretching his arms and popping his muscles in place, "I'm hungry..."

Allen laughs at him as he too gets out of bed, "Time to eat."

"Yeah..." Reiji yawns again.

* * *

As the two descended down the stairs they saw their guardian was already awake and just simply sitting there at the kitchen table smoking his favorite brand of cigarette's. The man had long, vibrant red hair and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. He has a goatee and eyes the same shade of red as his hair and wears wire-framed glasses.

This man was their guardian...

Cross Marian.

"About time you damn brats woke up." Cross huffed.

"One of these days you'll choke on those dan cancer sticks of yours." Reiji says, not even bothering to say good morning to the man.

"Smart ass."

"Old bastard."

Allen rolled his eyes as he got started on preparing breakfast for the three of them. Cross became their legal guardian when they were just six years old after their father passed away. Without any other living relatives to take them in, Cross had come out of nowhere and said he had been a friend of their uncle and that he was asked to take care of them should anything ever happen to their father.

His questionable habits aside, Cross wasn't a bad caretaker and made sure they were well taken care of. They may bicker every once and awhile, but it proves just how close they've become in the years they have all lived together.

Their happy little family.

"For once can the two of you try to act civil at the table?" Allen asks them as he finished making the food.

"No." They both instantly replied.

Allen's eyebrow twitched. These two may not see it, but its painfully obvious these two act more alike than they realize.

"I already know what you're thinking and my response to that is no way in hell are we alike in any shape or form." Reiji wanted to make that clear to his brother.

"Ah, you could tell what I was thinking? I've been caught." Allen teases, placing the plates on the table.

"Have your eyes started going bad, brat? Comparing me to this little git, I'm insulted." Cross puts his cigar out as he gets his plate.

"Wow, you actually used an insult you can understand? Good job, old man." Reiji mocks.

"Wanna get shot?" Cross threatened.

"Do you?" Reiji countered.

Allen sighs, "Stop having your little pissing contest so early in the morning and just eat already."

The two grumbled a few more low insults at each other before finally eating their food. Yep, just another day in the Walker house.

**_Edinstown—White Cross Academy, 8:00 AM_**

White Cross Academy was built a few years after Black Order Academy, but it was still a pretty decent school. They were secindplace behind Black Order Academy in terms of academics, sports, music, etc. For those who found themselves unable to get into the school that the Vatican likes more than any other Academy, they would come here to the second best school—White Cross Academy. On the surface it looks like the two schools get along just fine with each other when in reality both schools were rivals and couldn't stand each other at all.

Such petty rivalries held no interest for the twins.

"What a waste of time, we could have stayed back at the house and slept in." Reiji grumbled as he crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat.

"It wasn't all that bad and you know it." Allen said.

Reiji had to disagree with his brother because in his opinion it really was all that bad. The whole assembly was a waster of time, the headmaster could have just sent a massive email to all students to let them know about the merger, not make them all come here so damn early in the morning. Speaking of headmasters, the headmaster of Black Order Academy was also standing on the stage with a smile plastered on his face that annoyed him for some reason. By observing his facial features Reiji could tell the man was Chinese, but that's not what Reiji paid attention to the most. The man, who introduce himself as Komui Lee was more than he was showing them. Why would he want to merge with their school in the first place? It made no sense. Now that he thought about it, Cross was against the merger and raised hell when he came here and went to see their headmaster.

Does he know something they don't?

"What are you thinking about, nii-san?" Allen inquires as he sits in front of his brother.

Reiji stares at his younger sibling and decides to play with his long, wavy, white hair, which he keeps tied back into a ponytail. They've liked playing with each other's hair since they were little. He messes with his bangs a little absentmindedly, "Your hair might be getting longer..."

Allen gave his brother an amused snort, his hair was getting longer? Compared to Reiji's? What a funny, inaccurate statement. Allen preferred Reiji's long, light, red hair that was partly tied in a chignon in the back and a fringe.

"Like yours better."

Reiji stops playing with Allen's hair, "Naturally, since my long red hair is better looking than Cross's."

Allen rolls his eyes with amusement, "Keep telling yourself that."

The oldest Walker frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Allen said, sticking his tongue out.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" A new voice entered their conversation. It was another boy with spikey gingerish hair and dark eyes, wearing the standard white and black uniform.

"Good morning, Narain." Allen greets.

Narain grins as he salutes Allen, "Morning, Allen."

"How's your morning going?" Reiji says to him with a frown.

Narain shrugs his shoulders, "Can't complain, but seeing Allen's face has made my morning a little bit better."

Reiji scowls before wrapping his arms around his brother in a possessive manner, "He's my brother." He declares.

Narain chuckles at Allen's small blush, "How possessive."

Allen just sighs as he brings his hand up to touch his brother's arms, "Anyway, we were just talking about the merger announcement this morning."

"Oh yeah, don't you guys think that Komui guy's smile was fake? I mean, his smile didn't match his eyes. Like he was just bullshiting his way through the whole speech he gave us." Narain said, giving his opinion about the assembly.

"I noticed, this whole merger is just gonna be a waste of time." Reiji says.

"What I still don't understand is why do this in the first place? Their academy is better than ours to the point that the Vatican declared them as the school to go to if you wanna "fulfill your purpose to mankind." Narain air quoted the last words.

"Fulfill your purpose to mankind"...what does that even mean?" Allen wondered.

"Something stupid." Reiji guesses.

"More like ominous." Narain says.

"It kinda does." Allen agrees.

"Well, whatever it means I'm not all that interested in following their stupid saying." Reiji states.

_Fulfill your purpose to mankind_

For some reason...he really didn't like those words.

Not one bit.

* * *

School went by quickly, much to Reiji's relief as he wanted to hurry up and get home as soon as possible. What a long and exhausting day. First that stupid announcement, normal classes, and everything else that he couldn't stand about school. Allen doesn't say it, but he's never been a fan of going to school, not since their first day of elementary school. Because of his brother's appearance and his red arm, he was targeted by the other kids, and like the caring older brother that he is, the red head beat them all into the ground. Sure he got in trouble for beating up those punks, but they deserved it. It didn't stop in elementary school either, as it happened again when they started middle school. Once again Reiji got in trouble for fighting, but so did Allen. Cross decided to teach them self-defense, and it worked out well. No one had dared to mess with them during their whole year of middle school. Now here they are in high school with no problems. The two met Narain during their Sophmore year, the boy had taken a strange liking to them and attached himself to the two of them like a parasite. But it wasn't bad having him around as he was the smartest kid in their school, second only to them, and very loyal.

"We're running pretty late, I hope Jerry-san won't be too upset." Allen said.

"He won't. The guy likes up to much to be angry with us." Reiji snorts.

Jerry runs his own food place, but he still goes to make meals for the students at the Black Order Academy. Truthfully, Reiji doesn't know how the man does it. How he hasn't collapsed from exhaustion yet is nothing more than a miracle.

The two of them reach a familiar place and walk inside, greeted by Jerry himself.

"Hey you two, how was school today?" Jerry asks them with one of his smiles.

"Waste of time/The same as always." They answer.

Jerry chuckles, "Oh, and I had heard that there was some big announcement today? Was I wrong?"

"You're not wrong, there was an announcement today. The headmaster of both our academies decided to merge together." Allen tells him.

"My, my, so that's what the big secret is. No doubt some students and faculty aren't all too happy about that." Jerry comments.

Reiji snorts, "That's the understatement of the century. This whole thing is going to end up blowing up right in their faces, just you watch."

"Now don't say that, honey. Who knows, everything might work out in the end." Jerry tells him.

"Doubt it, but if you're so sure then I'll take your word for it, Jerry." Reiji says as he goes in the back to change into his uniform. Allen follows suit. The twins started this part time job back when they were just mere Freshmen, hard to believe its been that long. Good thing the school doesn't care if students have a part time job, otherwise they'd be real in trouble.

As always the dinner hour was always packed with eager people wanting to have a taste of Jeryy's delicious food. A part of Allen felt really jealous that the students of Black Order Academy get to eat his food everyday.

Like just isn't fair sometimes.

"Order up, feel free to drop this customers food on the floor." Reiji tells Jerry, as he had to deal with a rude customer.

Jerry chuckles, "You got it, hun."

"Thanks, Jeryy."

Allen comes up this time, "Table 6 wants the Jerry special."

Reiji raised a brow at that order, "Obviously the customer has no idea what they just ordered, but whatever."

Jerry grinned, "Now that's the best order I've heard all day!"

"Oi, oi, try not to make them pass out again, I'm sick of having to carry them outside." Reiji tells the head chief.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with that sweetie...I'll make sure to hold back." Jerry teases.

"Is that so?" Reiji says, giving him a dry look.

"Try not have too much fun tonight, Jerry-san." Allen says to him with a smile as he goes to give a customer their food.

"No promises, sweetie!"

Reiji just walks off without saying a word.

So far the night was going smoothly, no fights broke out that Reiji had to break up, and no one was trying to flirt with Allen, which angered both Reiji and Jerry. Yes, Allen is good looking, but no one has the right to touch him, let alone try and flirt with him. Everything was going well...

Until the next customer came in.

Reiji frowned when he saw who it was. Black Order Academy's headmaster Komui Lee.

"Excuse me, I'd like to be seated in the chief's table if you don't mind." Komui politely said, his voice dripping with politeness that wasn't fake like it was at the assembly.

Reiji stares at him for a few minutes before Jerry says something, "He's okay, Rei-chan. I was expecting him to come over tonight."

In that case...

"Follow me, sir."

Reiji escorts him to the chief's table where he seated him, "What can I get for you?"

Komui didn't even hesitate, "I would like a glass of water with salmon, laced with garlic sauce."

Reiji writes it all down, "Understood." As he walks away, he can feel a pair of eyes on him and knows its from the headmaster.

_'Pervert.'_

"Order up, water with salmon laced with garlic sauce."

"Coming right up!"

Allen came walking over, "Why are you annoyed?"

"You can tell, huh."

"Naturally."

Reiji gestures over to Komui Lee who was sitting over in the chief's table, "Creep was staring at me."

Allen's eyes trail over to the headmaster, "Hmmm...well, unless he starts making unsavory comments you can just ignore him for now."

"He's not a threat, so there's nothing to worry about. Let him stare all he wants." If the four eyes tries anything he'll deal with him.

Finally it was time for them to leave. Jerry told them they could leave early, and not wanting to stay any longer than necessary the two changed into their school uniforms and headed for the door.

"We'll be leaving now, Jerry-san." Allen waves.

"See ya." Reiji said.

Jerry smiles at them, "Take care and be careful on your way home."

"We will." Allen promises as they leave the man's eatery.

Jerry still keeps his smile even as the two boys leave, "Wasn't expecting to see you here tonight, did something happen?"

Komui sighes, "You already know of the merger announcement, right? Central were the ones who proposed the merger in the first place on orders of the Pope."

Now that took Jerry by surprise. The Pop himself ordered the merger?

"Why in the world would the Pope himself order two different schools together? He already knows that Black Order Academy is just a cover for what you all really do, right? White Cross Academy is just a normal school." Jerry sometimes wonders if its really the Pope callng the shots, or Central doing it behind his back.

"Believe me when I say that there are times where even myself begin to question the Pope's actions" Komui starts to say as he laces his fingers together, placing his elbows on the table, "Though to be perfectly honest...I believe the order of this merger came from Central themselves and not the Pope."

"I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks that. But what I want to know is for what purpose this merger is even being done. Is there something in White Cross Academy that Central is looking for?" Jerry wonders.

Komui lets out a soft sigh, "Truth be told, the real reason they want the merger...is because they believe there are some students in White Cross Academy that have the power to bring an end to this war once and for all."

Jerry's eyes widened, "Some students? In the Academy? Who?"

"We don't know yet, Hevlaska only gave us their prophetic name's." Komui tells him.

"What are they?"

Komui turns to him with a serious expression, "The Destroyer of Time and The Holder of Knowledge."

Destroyer of Time and Holder of Knowledge...

"Those do sound like prophetic names..." Jerry admits.

Komui nods, "Hevlaska was only able to sense the two were residing within White Cross Academy, she wasn't able to give us anymore than that. Hence why we're doing this merger, to find them."

Jerry turns his back to him as he starts washing the dishes, "And I suppose if by some chance you find the two you're looking for...you'll persuade them to join your side of the Academy?"

The glasses wearing man flinched at Jerry's hard tone. To those who already know the dark secrets of the Black Order Academy there is no persuasion when it comes to joining them. That doesn't exist. No choice is given.

That's how it is, and that is how it will continue to be.

Unfortunately.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Jerry. The only I'm even staying with the Black Order to the very end...is so that I can whatever it is that I can do for not only just my sister, but for the rest of them as well. If I could...this wouldn't be happening at all. You have to believe that I never wanted any of this..." Komui says pathetically.

Jerry becomes quiet for a few minutes before speaking, "Of course I know that. In the many years I've been employed at the order as a cook, I've already seen just what kind of man you are. A man who not only loves his sister, but everyone at the order. Two peas in a pod you two are." He was referring to him and his sister.

Komui smiled as he agrees with Jerry, "By the way, who were those two boys?"

"My most helpful and sweet as can be employees, Allen and Reiji Walker." Jerry tells him.

"I see...should they really be working until nighttime? Won't their parent be worried about them?" Komui had to wonder what sort of paretn would allow their child to work until it was night.

To his surprise, Jerry chuckled at his words, "No need to worry about them, Komui. Cross may be something else, but he does worry about those boys."

Komui's eyes widen, "C-Cross?! Raising children?!" He couldn't even fathom the thought of Cross raising a child, let alone two. Wait a minute...

"Is it possible he left the Order so he could raise those two boys?" Cross's suddenly departure from the Order not only surprise many people, but infuriated Central. They looked everywhere for the man, but unfortunately they wern't able to find him. Now, Komui comes to find out that the man was living here and raising two children (god, that just sounds so wrong), having a normal life. Just what the hell would possess him take in two children and raise them?

"Did he say why he was taking care of them?" Komui was just itching to know what was going through the man's head.

Jerry put a finger to his lips, "Its. A. Secret."

Komui sweat-dropped, "Right..."

But still...

For Cross to take the role as a parental figure to two boys out of nowhere was suspicious. He may not know the man all that well, but even Komui believed Cross wouldn't suddenly take those two in and raise them out of the goodness of his heart. Or maybe he did, and doesn't want anyone to now that underneath all that...well, his usual self, there was a softness inside there.

There has to be a reason the man suddenly dissappeared, and wasnt just because he decided to become a parent.

* * *

Allen was sprawled out on the couch as Reiji sits on the floor, watching the news. This was another routine of their's, go to school, go to work, then finally come home, eat dinner and watch television. They usually do this together, Cross would be in the background somewhere either smoking out on the veranda, or in his office writing another manuscript.

"Police have found more ash spotted in a back alley today. The ash was found by some teenagers who were trying to take a short cut to get home, when they spotted what appeared to be ash and called authorities. This marks the fifteenth incident report of random ash being found. The substance has been taken and analyzed by forensics, and has found to be human ash. Authorities are warning everyone to say alert, and to always be aware of your surroundings."

_'Human ash...'_ Allen thought. It seems almost like everyday is a report about human ash being found. To think that someone could be out there possibly burning people until they turn to ash is terrifying. And it's been happening a lot more lately.

"What a peaceful world we live in," Reiji sarcastically says, "Death is all around us, doesn't matter if its here or somewhere else around the world."

A true statement.

"Human ash...this can't be done by a person." Allen theorizes.

"That's obvious, they know that too, but don't want to say it in front of the public so as to not cause panic." Reiji explains.

Allen rolls over on the couch, reaching his hand out to touch his brother's hair, "It makes you wonder though, if the culprit isn't human...then what does that make it?"

Reiji leans his head back against the couch, "Who can say for sure, why the sudden interest in this all of a sudden?"

The hand playing with red hair stops suddenly as purple eyes stare into identicle purple eyes, filled with worry, "I just...I just don't want..." _that to happen to you_ went unsaid, but Allen somehow knew Reiji understood what he meant.

Smiling, Reiji brings his hand up, running his fingers through white locks, "Do you remember the promise we made after Cross took us in?"

How could he forget?

Its a promise that was between them, and them alone. A vow that will never be broken.

_We'll always be together._

"I have no intention of breaking our promise." Reiji vowed.

"Me neither."

Reiji smiles, "I'm not going to die, and neither are you. We will always be together."

Allen smiles back, bumping his forehead against his brothers, "No matter what happens...always together."

"That's right."

But of course, such a tender moment didn't last for very long as Cross came out of his office and saw them, "Ugh, again with your brotherly love. Its creepy."

Reiji rolls his eyes, "Aren't you too old to be getting jealous, old man?"

Cross scoffs, "Jealous of a virgin brat like you? Hardly."

Allen gives the man a look, "Do you have to be so vulgar all the time?"

The red haired man merely ruffles his hair, causing him to yelp in protest, "Don't be such a prude. I gave you two the talk years ago, and yet you two still haven't done the do with some random girls yet."

"Cause we're not like you." Reiji growls at him.

"Honestly, the way you gave us the tallk should be considered child abuse." Allen says as he fixes his hair.

"Hmph, weaklings."

"Perverted old bastard." Reiji counters.

Allen then notices something, the man was wearing his jacket, "Are you going out?"

Cross grabs his keys and heads for the door, "Finished the manuscript early, so I'm turning it in tonight. I decided to give my editor a break just this once."

Reiji and Allen both give him dubious looks.

"Right...and pigs will fly." Reiji turns back to the TV.

"Really, you couldn't come up with a better lie than that?" Allen questions as he lays back down on the couch.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean? Never mind, I'm leaving." Cross leaves the house.

After a few minutes, Reiji speaks, "Deciding to give his editor a break for once, as if."

"Him doing something good for someone else isn't in his nature." Allen says.

"Not at all."

Hell will freeze over before Cross does something for someone out of the goodness of that black heart of his.

* * *

The night was silent, the air was cold as Cross walked the seemingly deserted street at a leisurely pace. When night falls, the city becomes quiet and not a single living soul walks the streets when its so quiet and no sound can be heard. Soon though, a chill was felt through the air as a person steps out from the shadows to the man's right.

Cross take a puff from his cigar and greets the person, "Yo, ugly."

"Hehehe..._**HAHAHAHA**_!" The seemingly human soon transforms into grotesque monster with a grin plastered on its face, _**"Exorcist..."**_

Unbothered by the monster, Cross takes the cigar out of his mouth, "The fatso probably hasn't heard, but I'm retired. There is no Exorcist here...just a handsome, sexy, and good looking novelist."

The monster points its canons at him before firing off a round of bullets. It stopped firing the bullets finally as smoke covered the area where Cross was just standing. Having believed it killed the man, the monster smiled, only to frown when the smoke finally cleared and the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Crappy aim."

Before the monster could get a sound out, there was a gun shot, followed by a bullet pericing through its skull before it exploded.

Cross stands there as smoke from the destroyed monster surrounds him before taking out another cigar and lighting it up, "What the hell are you doing all the way out here at this time of night...Branch Chief?"

Seeing no reason to hide anymore since he's been spotted, Komui steps out to confront Cross face to face. The man was all serious as he looked Cross right in the eye. If Komui was shocked that the man hadn't aged at all in the years since he's last seen him, he didn't comment on it. Rumors about Cross actually being immortal had been flying around the Order for years, but no one had the guts to call him out about his age.

"It's been a long time, General." Komui starts off saying.

Cross had the urge to pull his gun out on the man but refrained himself from doing so, "Ex-General, get your facts straight, four-eyes. I'm retired."

Komui frowned, "One doesn't just leave the Black Order, surely you of all people know that." What was the man playing at? Retired? No one from the Order has that option, let alone a General.

"That's not my problem, its yours. The Black Order has no control over me, never has. Speaking of which, were you the one who made that ridiculous merger announcement? Or was it Central?" Cross asked, changing the subject.

Sharp as always.

"Yes...Central was the one who made the order because they believe two individuals who may be the key to ending this bloody war once and for all reside in White Cross Academy." Komui admitted.

As calculating as it may seem, this merger was necessary for they desperately needed to put an end to bloody war that was going on in the shadows.

"To end this damn war, huh. How unlike you to give into Central's demand so easily, unless they've tied your hands. That or you've decided to get your hands dirty just like them." Cross pushed.

Komui didn't anything to that, but he did clench his fists, "I have no interest in stooping to their level, the cancellation of the forced Innocence synchronization should be attest to that."

"Good for you and that bleeding heart of yours. Since you decided to show your face to me I'll tell you this now, stay away from my brats and I won't have to shoot you." He threatened.

Komui blinked, "...what?"

"See ya." Cross says, walking off.

"Wait, Cross! Why did you leave the Black Order?!" Komui needed—no, he had to know the reason why.

Cross just kept walking away, "None of your damn business."

Komui did nothing but just stand there as Cross walked away off to god knows where. He couldn't bring himself to follow after him, something keeping in place as he stared at the man's back before he vanished from sight.

He should report this encounter to headquarters, but he wasn't going to do that. Cross has his reasons for leaving the Order and taking care of two twin boys, and he won't pry into the man's private life. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"There you are!"

Komui turns around to see a young female land on the ground. She was a somewhat tall and lithe fair-skinned young woman. She has dark green hair and purple eyes, her hair has grown past her shoulders, wearing it up in two clips but leaves most of it down. Her uniform is comprised of a black and red jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, as she wears a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Her legs went back to normal as what was left behind are two blood-red rings around her ankles, wearing stockings and heels to match.

Komui's eyes brightened, "LENALEE-CHAN~!" He literally flies at her to try and hug the girl, only for her to avoid him by moving out of the way, as he landed on the cold, hard ground.

"Mou, please stop fooling around, nii-san. I was really worried about you when the report said you had run off." Lenalee frowned at her brother as he was still sprawled out on the ground. Her full name is Lenalee Lee, the younger sister of Komui Lee.

Komui stood right back up as he gives her a puppy dog look, "But, Lenalee-chan..."

"No buts! Why did you run off like that?" Lenalee demanded to know his reasons for running off like that.

"Um, well..." He hesitated to tell her.

"Oi, hurry up and tell her already." A male voice demanded.

The next person to appear was a handsome young Japanese man, who was obviously in a foul mood. He has long black hair, and dark eyes. Like Lenalee, he was also wearing the same uniform she was, only the male version of it, but it was still black and red color. He also had a sword with him.

This young man's name is Kanda Yû.

Komui stood up from his crouch, "Now Kanda, there's no need to look so irritated."

Kanda's response was to scowl at him, his eyes telling Komui that if his sister wasn't standing next to him right now, the man would be cut to pieces.

A chuckle got all of their attentions this time, "Yû's been in a bad mood since yesterday, so its nothing new." The newcomer was a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, red hair, and green almond-shaped slightly downward-slanted eyes, sporting red hoop earrings. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eyepatch because of any injury, something which has the people around him curious to know what he means by that. He wears the same uniform as Kanda, though slightly more different, with the addition of a red scarf wrapped around his neck, fingerless gloves, and wearing higher boots that go clear up to his thighs. He also had a mini hammer in a holster he wears on his thigh.

"Lavi." Komui said his name.

A tick mark appeared on Kanda's forehead, "Call me by my first name again, and I'll slice you two." He threatened.

Lavi held both hands up in surrender, "Maa, maa, no need to get violent!"

"Tch."

"Please stop this foolishness, this is not the proper conduct for Exorcists such as yourselves to be acting." Another newcomer chided them.

Lastly, the last person to arrive was a young man of average height for his age. He has long, blond hair he typically wears back in a plait or ponytail that goes down to his midback and dark eyes. He also sports bangs, which are grown out long enough for them to bear a natural part, which reveals the two, vertical dots he has on his forehead; these dots seem to be typical of certain members of CROW. Unlike Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, he was wearing a different uniform compared to them, which was a formal, double-breasted suit with a matching dress shirt and waistcoat, along with a simple necktie-like ribbon around his neck that is clasped in place with a pin that bears the emblem of Central. Two switchblade-like knives are concealed underneath the cuffs of his sleeves, and when extended the serrated blades jut out well beyond the upper side of his fist. His name is Howard Link and he serves CROW, acting as an Inspector.

Kanda sneered at him, "Why don't you go crawling back to your master like the dog that you are."

Link was not amused by his words.

Lavi sighed at the obvious malice before addressing Komui, "So what's up, Komui? Why'd you just take off all of a sudden?"

Komui wantd to tell them his reasons why, but didn't want to say it in front of Link because he doesn't trust the young man one bit. Once he tells his sister, Kanda, and Lavi that he just ran into Cross, Link will immediatly report what he says to Central. Best to tell these three in private.

"I was planning to stay where I was, but a strange sound caught my attention, and before I knew it my legs were already moving me forward." He lied smoothly.

"Was it an Akuma?" Lenalee asked him as she was worried that her brother might have been attacked.

Komui looks thoughtful, 'I'm not really sure...there was nothing here when I arrived. Its possible that it might have been an Akuma, and that someone else destroyed it."

Lavi places both arms behind his head, "So it might have been an Accommodator that isn't affiliated with the Order."

Link finished writing everything he heard down in his notebook, "I shall report this to Headquarters and alert them of a possible rogue Exorcist. Excuse me." With those parting words, he dissappeared.

Komui waited for a few minutes before speaking, "...It wasn't just some rogue Exorcist."

"Nii-san...?" Lenalee questioned.

Komui gives all three of them a serious look, "I need the three of you to listen to me very carefully. What I am about to tell you stays between us, and only us, do you understand?"

Surprised by the man's sudden seriousness, the three teens decided to stay quiet and listen to what the man had to say.

Seeing that he had their full undivided attention, he began to speak again, "The person I ran into just now...was the former General of the Black Order...Cross Marian."

Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widened, while Kanda just narrowed his eyes. General Cross had just dissappeared into thin air one day, and no one from either the Black Order or Central knows where he'd run off to. Now all of a sudden he just shows up? Suspicious.

"Where is he now?" Lenalee asked her brother.

Komui shook his head, "He's gone I'm afraid, and he didn't tell me where he was going."

Lavi looked thoughtful, "Did he tell you why he left the Order?"

Komui coughed into his fist, "Yes, he did. It was to become a novelist."

"..."

"..."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched, "...So damn stupid."

Lenalee sweat-dropped, "A novelist...wow..."

"Okay..." Lavi didn't know what else to say to that.

"Anyway, there aren't anymore Akuma activity going on tonight, so let's head back to the dorms. The merger will be starting soon, do you all remember your mission?"

"Finding the two Hevlaska foresaw, got it." Lavi said.

"Its too bad we don't know what they look like, or even know their names." Lenalee comments. If they at least knew their features then they would be able to find the two they were looking for.

"They're in White Cross Academy, that's all we need to know." Kanda states.

Which is true, since they know the location that's enough for them. The merger was a good chance to talk with the students of White Cross Academy, and inspect their personalities.

Komui just hopes they end up finding the two they're looking for.

Before that monster does.

* * *

By the time Cross came back, the two brats were in their shared bed. Cross had long decided to turn Reiji's bedroom into an office for him to use since all he would do is sleep in his brother's room. He just stared at their sleeping forms, observing as they had their arms wrapped around each other in a comforting embrace. Seeing this almost reminded him of...

With a scoff, the grabs the blanket and moves it up to cover them so they don't get sick. After that, he places both hands on their heads before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and just stands there for a bit before heading to his office. There, many books are displayed, his eyes roam around the many collections of books before he saw the title of the one he was looking for. He takes it off the shelf, reading the title in his head.

**Helix of Life**

Placing the book down with a huff, he sits down in his chair, "They act too much like you two..." it was true, the way both Allen and Reiji acted was reminiscent of the way those "two" acted towards each other 35 years ago. So much in fact, it was almost creepy.

Cross smirked, "Those morons at Central are used to getting what they want...let's see how they deal with those two terrors in there, could be fun."

* * *

**_Preview_**

_"Is he...an Akuma?"_

_"Stop them!"_

_"Nii-san...my eye hurts...!"_

_"I'll kill you...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

* * *

** Clad in Black, Black Order **


	2. Clad in Black, Black Order

_The sound of the wind echoes through his ears as he leans against the leafless tree. All around him was a field of gold, the way it moves against the wind always mesmerized him to no end. With a book in hand, his eyes never leaving it as the wind continues to move the golden fields._

_A hand comes into view, his reading time interrupted as he stares into those eyes...the very same eyes that match the field of gold, but with a gentle and playful gaze._

_Smiles are shown, words are said...and the sound of the wind fades._

* * *

Allen awoke feeling something warm fluttering in his chest. Sitting up from the bed he closes his eyes as the sun's rays hit him dead in the face before cracking one open, and then another. The sky was blue once again, and the sun was shining down brightly as it tries to spread its rays of light across the entire city.

Gold...

The fields...the eyes...

His chest feels warm all of a sudden as he presses both hands against it. Listening to his heartbeat as a vague memory of those soft eyes and kind face appear in his mind. It was almost...almost like their father before he passed away, the man had the very same gentle eyes, but the one from his dreams felt different.

_'I've seen them before...but where?'_

They were so familiar, and yet...why can't he remember?

"What is it?" A groan coming from his left alerted him that his brother was awake and staring at him.

Giving his twin a soft smile he shakes his head, "Nothing's wrong...I just had a strange dream as all."

Reiji yawns before he too sat up from the bed, hugging his brother, who leans into the touch, "What was it about?"

Allen closes his eyes and thinks really hard, trying to remember all that he could, "I saw...a field of gold...a tree with no leaves, and..." for some reason he couldn't get the expression that mysterious person's smile out of his head, or those eyes.

"Allen?" Reiji gently pushes for the boy to continue.

Sensing that, Allen continues, "Eyes...a man with gold eyes..."

Reiji;s mouth slightly parts at the mention of gold eyes, remembering their father from the past who had the exact same eyes as the man in Allen's dream. But beside that...

"Its the same..."

Allen inclines his head his head towards him, "Nii-san?"

Reiji rubs his head against the other boy, placing it on his shoulder, "The dream you had...some things about it were the same as the dream I had, while the rest is different."

They had the same dream? That was rare.

"Tell me about it."

So Reiji did, "I saw the same field, but instead of seeing someone with gold eyes...there was someone else."

"Who?"

Reiji hums, "I'm not sure, his face felt so familiar but his eyes..." He couldn't see the man's full face, only half of it was shown. The man had long hair and was smiling, but that's all he remembers.

Allen smiles, "Oh, well, let's get ready for school. We can talk about it some other time, okay?"

Reiji huffs, "Sometimes I think you might be the older twin."

"For all you know I probably am."

"In your dreams."

"No dream, just reality."

* * *

"So Cross was gone when you woke up this morning?" Narain asks them.

Allen nods, "He does that sometimes, mostly when he wants to hurry up and turn in his manuscript. But he left a note this time, which is something he never really does unless its something important." Cross had only done that a few times in the past, mostly when it was preventing those vultures from Child Services from trying to take them away. He remembers it clearly, how Cross had left them a note when they first spent the night at his house, coming back the next day to announce that he was officially their guardian. The two believed he did something to change their minds (like threatening, or something else illegal) to get them to back off. They suspected, but never asked.

"Something important must've come up then." Narain guesses.

"You think so?"

"That's my guess."

Reiji opens up a book, "There's no need to think too much about it, he'll come back when he comes back just like he always does."

"True, I will say this though, I'm looking forward to his next book." Narain says gleefully.

"I can't believe you actually read that nonsense, Narain. Have you no taste in literature at all?"

Narain rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, there's nothing wrong with my taste in literature I assure you. I can't really explain it, but when it comes to Cross's works there's just something about them that draws you in, like the story, characters, and setting. His personality aside, the man is an amazing novelist."

Allen sweat-dropped, "You almost sound like a you're a fan of his, Narain."

"I might be gearing towards that."

"You've lost your mind." Reiji comments, turning a page in his book.

"Whatever you say." Narain easily dismisses.

Allen smiles at them before he spots something outside, four individuals wearing different uniforms from them were spotted walking in their courtyard, "Are they..."

"Yep, those are the guys from Black Order Academy." Narain confirms.

"What are they even doing here?" Reiji complains, his eyes never leaving his book.

"The merger isn't for another month, but I heard that some of their students were coming here to simply walk around and get a feel for the campus." Narain explains.

"In other words, they're just here to snoop around." Reiji states.

Allen gives him a confused look, "Snoop around for what? Its not like our academy is hiding anything."

"Maybe not, but our schools are still considered rivals, even with this merger going on I doubt both sides will try to pretend to be nice to each other." Narain said.

"I know nii-san won't bother to show them hospitality, he's already anti-social." Allen teases.

"I'm not anti-social, just don't want to be bothered by people who annoy me." Reiji corrects his brother.

Narain laughs, "That's basically saying that you are anti-social."

"Bite me."

"No thanks."

What a good start to a peaceful day, Allen thinks as he looks out the window.

_**Bak Chang's Office, 10:20 AM**_

Bak Chang was a man who took his duties seriously, even though they were a real pain. Which is why he's currently in his office, instead of hiding out somewhere like he usually is, while also prompting his babysitter from tracking him down and dragging him back to said office so he can get back to work. Paperwork was such a drag and he hated it with a passion, but like stated before—he's a man who takes his duties seriously. Hence why he was doing said pain in the ass paperwork in his office with a scowl present on his face. The reason you ask? Very good question—the reason for his scowl was becasuse Central decided to be annoying and merge his school and their's together in order to look for something. More precisely two individuals who they believe reside in his school, and eve if they do there was no way in hell he was going to hands his students over to them.

Bak placed his pen down, leaning back against his chair as he stares up at ceiling of his office. How long has it been since he washed his hands of the Black Order? He no longer remembers because its been such a long time. The organization had been around for many years and fought in Holy War for just as long. Many Accommodator had been found just as many had been killed, that includes the Generals. As the years went by though the Order started doing questionable things—delving into projects that were inhuman. One such project involved forcing people to synchronize with Innocence when they weren't even compatible. Then there was the project back at the Asia Branch that got both his parents killed, and messing with territories that should never be messed with—

God's territory.

What happened in the end could be considered as just punishment for messing with human life just because they believed they could. After the death of his parents—he decided to wash his hands of the Black Order before opening up his own school. Naturally, the Black Order did the same—the cover being that students with extraordinary gifts were accepted there, but in reality they were gathering up Accommodator's. Bak wasn't doing that with his school however, as he refused to make his students sacrifice themselves in this god forsaken war. The Black Order may have no problems with throwing their students into the lion's den, but he had no such qualms.

The only reason he even agreed to do the merger in the first place wasn't because Central put pressure on him to do so, but because wanted to make things clear to them when Central would want to speak to both him and Komui. He had nothing against the man, just the vultures he took orders from. Central didn't scare him one bit, but they were more than welcome to try though. Even when the merger happens, both schools will still be separated—as there will be the two sides on the opposite of each other. Some classes will still be held on both sides, but the students will be separated.

"For, you're there, aren't you?" He called out to someone who wasn't there.

But someone did appear though, just through the wall. It was a girl of average height, short reddish-pink hair pokes out from under her purple hat to frame her face, with matching purple clothes that resemble a tube top and bikini. On her forehead and down her sides are geometric teal markings, and her arms, instead of ending in human-like hands, appear to be large, mitten-like appendages.

For was known by many names, but mostly known as a Guardian Deity. She was created by Bak's ancestor a long time ago, thus making the person who sole relative, or creator actually. For followed after him and stayed by his side as he ran this school, sometimes she would speak to the students even though they couldn't see her. The students decided to call her the Guardian of White Cross Academy. A fitting title, since she really is a guardian deity and all.

"What's with that stupid look on your face?" She rudely asked, "You've already made your decision, there's no going back now."

Bak closed his eyes, "I already know that—" its not like he agreed to this decision lightly, he wasn't that much of a fool, "Central's so conceited into thinking I gave into them, when the reality is I made the decision to go along with it. Our schools may be merged into one, but I still have control over the White Cross students, while Komui has dominion over the Black Order students. That is how it will stay, if by some chance should some of my students be Accommodators, I refuse to give them over to the Black Order."

For snorted, "Look at you growing a backbone at your age. And here I thought you'd still be the same stupid Bak you've always been."

Bak opened his eyes, smiling in her direction, "What are you talking about, For? I haven't changed in the slightest."

For already knew that. When his parents were killed at the Asian Branch a part of her was worried he would do something he might regret. She would never say this to him or anyone else, but she was relieved to see he was still the same stupid Bak she had come to known.

"Stupid Bak..." She muttered.

This was one of those times where Bak could appreciate the banter between the two of them, for it destracts them from the reality of how close humanity might be coming to extinction. He turns his gaze to outside the window, seeing Komui's sister, Kanda, Lavi, and that Link guy walking around his school. The other three aside—Link was someone who he did not want here at all. He was that hitler-looking man's lapdog and was so devoted to the man that it made him sick.

"Glaring at him won't make that brat go away." For's voice made him flinch a little.

Bak looks away from the window, his hostility for Lvellie was prominent as was Komui's. Some of the Exorcists of the Black Order couldn't stand him either, his lack of humanity and seeing Exorcists as nothing but tools.

Such as the way of thinking when it comes to the Lvellie Family—with the exception of Hevlaska of course.

What will happen from here on out, he wondered.

No one will be able to tell now.

* * *

Lavi's trained eye looked around the campus, observing everything as he was always taught to do by the old man. From the looks of things, the students here look relaxed as some were just standing outside and talking. Their relaxed faces however took a different turn when they came over to talk to them. The way their faces drop so quickly at the mere sight of them before walking away and not even saying a word to them. The message was very clear to them—

They were unwanted here.

Deep down he knew this would happen. Not everyone was happy with the merger as some students and faculty at Black Order looked out for themselves, they could care less about students from White Cross Academy. He wondered what Komui was thinking at the time when he announced the merger, only to come to the realization that Central were the ones that proposed the idea in the first place because of the prophecy Hevlaska gave the Black Order about two individuals who might be the key to ending the war. That was enough to convince the higher ups to push for the merger instead of just forcing their way into the Academy.

"Haah...kinda hard to do our job when the other students here won't even talk to us." Lavi said.

Lenalee was in agreement, "I wonder why they don't like us?"

"Come on, Lena-lady! Did you forget that our schools are considered rivals? There's also the fact that we don't really have a good reputation amongst the student population." Lavi informs her.

"Oh." She looks down at that.

Kanda scoffs, "Doesn't matter whether they like us or not, that's not why we're here."

"Kanda Yû is correct, right now your only priority should be in conversing with some of the students of White Cross Academy—" Link had the urge to sweat-dropped as another student walked away from them, "That is...if they ever feel the need to actually talk to us."

Kanda was starting to get sick of these students getting as far away from them as they can the moment they see their faces, "Why don't we just grab one of them and be done with it?"

Lenalee sighed at his suggestion, "We can't do that, Kanda."

Lavi grinned as he slung an arm around Kanda, "Maybe if you start smiling then some of them might come running over here to talk with us." Before he knew it the tip of a sword was pressed against his jugular.

"I'll gut you open, you Baka Usagi." Kanda threatened.

Lavi backed away from him with his hands raised up in surrender, "Just joking..." his eyes trailed off to look around and see if any students were freaking out that Kanda decided to bring Magen out, only to be surprised by something else, "Eh...?"

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi doesn't answer, instead pointing at what he was looking at, "Over there..."

Kanda removes his sword from Lavi's neck, as he and the other two look in the direction he's pointing at. Standing there just looking at nothing in particular was a young man with pale skin, even paler than Krory's, with white hair who looked to be about their age, but what stood out to them the most was the red scar on the left side of his face, with a pentagram on his forehead.

Lenalee couldn't help but stare at the boy's face, the pentagram was the symbol of an Akuma, "His face—" her voice was wavering as she spoke, "Is he...an Akuma?"

Kanda had his hand on Mugen, intending to rush over there and strike the boy down, "Why don't we cut him open and find out?"

Link's eyes narrowed, "An Akuma boldly walking out in public and attending school? Just what in the world is Bak Chang thinking?" He was prepared to use his seals on the boy.

Before the two could do anything, Lavi stopped them both, "Wait! Wait, you two! I don't think he's an Akuma, guys!"

"Eh," Lenalee looks at him confused, "Then why does he..."

"Well...I'm not really sure myself, but I'm pretty sure he's not an Akuma. If he was then Bak would have dealt with him by now." Lavi says logically.

Lenalee's eyes widen in realization, and it takes a while but both Kanda and Link get out of attack stances in favor of openly staring at the boy.

"So he's human." Link said.

Lavi nodded, "Yep!"

"But still..." Lenalee said hesitantly, there was still the issue of the pentagram.

Kanda's eyes narrowed.

They watch as the boy was still standing there in his own little world before his face lit up in what could be described as recognition. He then brought his arm up and started waving. Their eyes follow his movement and saw two people approach him, surprised that one of them looked identical to the white haired boy, while the other looked Indian. Friends perhaps? Well one of them was a friend anyway, while the other looked to be the white haired boy's twin. The three of them walked off, unaware they were being watched by curious eyes.

_'So he was just standing around because he was waiting for those two, huh.'_ Lavi felt his hammer start to vibrate, prompting him to take it out and look at it.

"Wha...?"

"Eh?"

"The hell?"

Link blinks at them, "What is it?"

"Well—I'm not really sure, but my Innocence just started vibrating all on its own." Lavi hadn't seen that happen before.

"Same here." Lenalee was astounded that her Innocence would do this.

Kanda had a grip on Mugen before turning his gaze back over to the boy and the other two, "Something's off, either with that Moyashi or the other two."

Lenalee and Lavi both give him a look, _'Moyashi?'_ Was he referring to the white haired boy? Lenalee doesn't know much Japanese, but Lavi did and "Moyashi" translates to "beansprout."

"What should we do?" Lenalee was the one to pop the question.

Ironically, Link was the one to answer that question, "We observe their movements and determine as to whether they are a threat or not."

Lavi frowned at him, "We're not gonna attack them if they do something you don't like, two-dots."

Link scowled at the nickname Lavi's taken to calling him, no matter how many times he tells him to stop. It was times like this he was starting to understand how Kanda Yû feels now.

* * *

Allen devoured another plate of sweets with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Yum~!"

Narain chuckled at the sight, having gotten used to Allen's eating habits. Oh, don't get him wrong, when he first witnessed just how much the boy could eat it honestly horrified him, yet for some reason he felt so intrigued that there's actually a human being capable of eating so much.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your stomach was a bottomless pit." Narain teased, taking a sip from his tea.

"That's already been established years ago." Reiji stated.

Allen paid them no mind as he continued ro devour the sweets before him. Jerry called and told them that they didn't have to come in to work because he had something important to take care of. Which leads them to where they are now, a cake shop eating all the cake Allen could want. Pure paradise.

"Cake will always be the best!" Allen says happily.

"Is that so? Then eat it till your hearts content." Reiji tells him.

Allen holds a piece a cake out for him, "Want some?"

"No." Reiji automatically rejects.

"Eh, but why? Its good!"

"I'm sure it is, but sweets aren't really my thing." Reiji said.

Allen pouts at him, "Fine, more for me then!" He stuffs the piece inside his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah."

Narain was just sitting there enjoying the calm atmosphere. He wonders if things will still be the same after this merger happens. Probably not, but who knows?

He stills though when he feels the air suddenly become hostile all of a sudden and eyes the source of it. The source was coming from outside the cafe! Slowly, he moves his head towards the window and spot three men wearing the standard Black Order Academy uniform, glaring right at them—no, wait! If you follow where their eyes are currently looking then they weren't glaring at all of them, but—

Allen!

Their eyes were solely focused on Allen and not on the three of them at all.

Narain stands up suddenly, getting the twins attention, "Guys we need to go, and right now!" He was getting a very bad feeling right now, and most proper way to deal with this is to run away.

"Eh, why?" Allen asks him, clearly confused.

Reiji was about to ask what the hell was wrong with him, when he soon spotted three men glaring at in their direction. Without a word he placed some money down on the counter, grabbed his brother's arm and stormed out of the cake shop, along with Narain.

"Are they following us?" Reiji asks Narain.

Narain discreetly looks across the street and didn't see them, then looks behind him and saw the three men following them.

"They are, one of them, whom I'm assuming to be their leader has taken the lead. I can practically hear his fast footsteps approaching." Narain reports.

Allen was so confused as to what was going on, "Why are they following us? We don't even know them."

"Good question, but right now its not important." Reiji tells his brother as they continue to walk away, hoping to gain some distance between them and these guys. Suddenly a gust of wind was blown in their face, threatening to almost separate them, but they managed to stay in place. He could hear some people screaming, but they weren't the ones important to him right now. Gripping his brother's hand in a tight grip, he begins to take off again, as he looked behind him to see how his brother was faring, he noticed Narain wasn't with them anymore.

_'Dammit!'_ Must've been carried off somewhere by the wind.

"Stop them!" One of the men shouted.

Allen could feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage at the man's yell. A surge of unpleasant memories that he tried to keep buried deep within his subconscious threatened to come forth.

_"After them!"_

_"Children of the Devil!"_

Whether he was conscious of it or not, he gripped his brother's hand a little bit as they kept on running. The three men were still following them, even after they darted near an alley and ran in it. As they emerged from the other side, Reiji stopped all of a sudden, forcing Allen to do the same. Looking over his brother's shoulder he saw what made him stop so suddenly. It was the leader of the men that were chasing them. The man was wearing what looked to be a Black Order teachers jacket with a blue shirt underneath. His hair was brown, slicked back, with one stray bang in his face. But what Allen paid attention to the most was the his right arm that looked like a gauntlet.

What in the world?

The man pointed his gauntlet at them, his face serious, "Let go of that thing's hand and walk away kid. I'm only after the Akuma, you don't have to die here."

What did he just say? Akuma?

Reiji sneered at him, "I don't know what the hell an Akuma is, but there isn't one here." His brother wasn't a thing or an Akuma, and just what the bloody hell is an Akuma anyway?

"You playing dumb?" The man questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"The only dumb individual here is you." Reiji moves Allen behind him, so he stays out of the man's sight. This is just like what happened to them in the past when they were kids before their adoptive father took them in. His younger brother was always treated like this, but usually people were trying to purify him, not try to kill him.

"Look kid, I'm just doing my job. Walk away."

"Screw you," Reiji practically snarled.

"Nii-san..."

The man sighed, "Suit yourself..."

Reiji didn't waste any time in moving him and Allen out of the way as a wind tornado was sent at them. The red head shielded his brother as they fell to the ground, but soon got right back up and started running again. But the man didn't give up that easily, of course he didn't. He kept throwing wind at them, hoping to make them trip but there was no way in hell Reiji was going to allow that to happen. The only good thing about this was that his two followers weren't here with him.

_'Dammit! Just what the hell is going on?! Akuma? What in the hell are those anyway? Monsters?'_ Reiji thought, angrily.

Allen winced as his left eye started hurting, "Nii-san...my eye hurts...!"

Reiji turned around to look at him, "What?! What do you mean?!" As much as he wanted to stop and see for himself he couldn't stop running now.

It didn't matter anyway.

Another guts of wind managed to knock them both down, but Reiji wrapped his arms around his brother, in order to take the full brunt of the ground as they fell together. Allen winced again before getting off his brother and clutching the left side of his face in pain.

"It hurts...!" Allen whimpered as his eye began to bleed.

Reiji was by his brother's side in an instant, "Let me see it!"

Reluctantly, Allen does remove his hand, revealing that his eye was indeed bleeding. The sight of it made Reiji feel pain for his brother who was suffering such a thing.

_'But why is it acting up now? This didn't happen when we were little...did something trigger it or something?'_ Now that he thought about it...how did his brother get this scar in the first place?

Allen made a horrible sound as his eye continued to pulsate before the eye opened, the pupil turning red, gaining a reverse pentagram. Not only that, but a cogwheel monocle acted as a lens of some sort, a smaller attached to the side of it.

Completely taken back by this new development, Reiji just stared at his brother's left eye, "What..."

Allen said nothing as he stood up, looking in a specific direction and ignoring both his brother and the man that was trying to kill him. The man in question didn't try to attack him as he was too busy staring at the boy's bleeding left eye and the cogwheel monocle.

"What the hell is that...?" The man wondered, _'His eye is bleeding, too. His blood is red...d__oes that mean he's not an Akuma?'_

His question was left unanswered as the white haired boy began to speak, "Warning, Akuma approaching 350 meters away from the Northeast. Repeat, Akuma approaching 350 meters away from the Northeast. Total number 10, one Level 1, six Level 2, three Level 3." Allen began to speak in a monotone tone.

The man's eyes widened in alarm, "What?!" He decided to look in the very same direction and didn't see anything for a bit, but soon enough the Akuma started coming towards their location, and just like the boy said, Level 1, Level 2's, and Level 3's. His eyes trailed over to said boy, who was still looking up at the sky in a daze.

_'How did he...'_ He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the Akuma were approaching fast, his gauntlet was already ready and prepared, "No time to think about it now!" He jumped out of the way as one of the Akuma took a shot at him.

Reiji, understanding the new threat was far more dangerous than the man, grabbed his brother and shielded him from harm. The bullets seemed to stop, but the man was still fighting, he managed to kill the Level 1 Akuma, and two Level 2's, but the rest were giving him a hard time. Perfect time for them to get the hell out of here. There was no time to wonder just what the hell those monsters are for now.

"We need to leave, now!" Reiji urged to Allen, who finally snapped out of his daze and turned to his brother.

"Nii-san—ow!" Allen winced as his left eye sent a sting of pain to him, "My eye..."

"I'll look at it when we get home, lets go!" Reiji grabs his hand and they begin to run away again, only...that got one of the Akuma's attention.

The man saw what the Akuma was aiming at, his eyes widened in horror, "No, wait—!"

It was too late.

The Akuma had already started firing off this attack, shooting where they just where, creating a layer of smoke to appear around the twins. The smoke cleared though, and miraculously the two of them were still alive. Reiji groaned as he managed to sit up, he looked around and spotted Allen lying on his stomach.

"Allen! Wake up, Allen!" Reiji urged him, fear creeping into his bones as his brother didn't respond for a bit, but soon let out a groan.

Allen sat up, feeling a little dizzy as he stared at his brother, "Nii-san..." something warm and wet was trailing down the front of his face. Bringing his hand up, he touched the spot and saw that he was bleeding, "Ah..."

Reiji's eyes grew wide as he saw blood running down his brother's forehead. He could feel his heart beat rapidly at the sight, the noise all around him fades into the background as his blood was boiling.

"Bastards..." Reiji's voice was laced with malice and anger, "How dare you...!"

As though sensing what was about to happen, both the Akuma and the man turned in his direction. Reiji slowly stood, his furious gaze directed at them, "I'll kill you...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The green tattoo on Reiji's face lit up, his eye became incased in a green like crystal.

The man instantly recognized what it was the boy had, "Innocence..."

Reiji's green eye was focused on the Akuma, the green light from his eye lit up their bodies, making all the Akuma he was looking at unable to move. With that done, he stretched his hand out in their direction, "Fórmoula éna: Periorismós (Formula One: Restriction)!" Red binding seals wrapped around the Akuma, preventing them from moving as the green light that surrounded their bodies made them glow brighter before they finally exploded.

The man couldn't believe what he just saw, "He...killed them all...and was that a CROW spell he just used...?" Slowly, he turns his head in the boy's direction and sees that same look of malice and anger being directed right at him now. His blood ran cold as he looked into those eyes, explaining himself would be meaningless at this point. Just looking into the kids eyes he can tell that he was acting out on mere instinct and wasn't all completely there. This kid had one goal, and one goal only:

Get rid of those who hurt his brother.

And he just so happens to be on that list—

Damn.

Before he knew it, the same thing that happened to the Akuma happened to him, too. Red binds wrapped around him, making him unable to move, struggle as he might, the bindings would not budge. Was he really going to die here? At the hands of this kid?

_'I don't want to die...please—!'_

Someone heard his silent plea as something hit Reiji in the back of the head, knocking him out, the same thing happened to Allen. The man saw a new person enter the scene, seeing that it was none other than Cross Marian—the missing General of the Black Order.

"General Cross!"

Cross scowls at him, "Ex-General, dumbass." Without saying another word to him, he picks up both unconscious boys, hefting them over both his shoulders. Before he left the area, his eyes wandered around the battlefield. Disregarding the man, who was now free from his bindings he finally left.

_'To cause that much damage...the seal will probably break soon.'_ With that thought, he dissappeared right before the man's eyes.

Said man just sat there on his knees as he tried to comprehend just what the hell happened.

"Suman!"

Suman turned to the source of the voice and saw it was Lenalee, "What happened? Are you okay?" She asks running towards him.

Lavi, Kanda, and Link appeared soon after, the bookman apprentice was surveying the area carefully, "Wow...did you cause all this damage by yourself? Not bad, Suman."

Link felt a familiar aura as he also looked around, "That aura...a seal was used here..."

Kanda approached the still unresponsive man, "What happened?"

Instead of answering his question, Suman had one of his own, "Where's the rest of my squad?"

"Oh, we found them hurt pretty badly in an alley." Lenalee answered.

That's good, at least the Akuma didn't manage to find them.

With a sigh, Suman stood up, "There's a lot I need to report to Chief Komui about..."

A lot indeed.

* * *

Cross sat down on the bed as he stared at the two terror twins as he calls them. Both of them were out cold, Allen now sported a bandage over his left eye, courtesy of Cross's first aid handy work, while Reiji was just plain tired so there was no need to bandage him up. Looks like Allen's curse had finally started to activate now, the seal he put on it has all but faded now thanks to those pain in the ass Akuma. And it didn't help that one of the Black Order's lapdogs decided to chase them down earlier today, adding to the kid's stress, thus helping activate the cursed eye and weakening the seal.

Komui will be paying dearly for that.

As for Reiji...

Once that Black Order operative reports to Komui about what happened he'll know that one of the twins has Innocence. But it won't take long for him to find out that they both have it, Allen's just hasn't activated yet. The only reason Reiji's did was because his brother was hurt and in danger, so he responded to the threat like any other brother would.

By eliminating it, this protecting the younger sibling.

In his own mind anyway.

Heaving a sigh, he got up from the bed and left the room, closing the door.

"Timcanpy." He called out.

The yellow golem appeared as he was summoned by the red headed man.

"Watch over them." He ordered, opening the door to let the golem inside.

Timcanpy did as he was told, flying in the room before landing on the bed and cuddling against the twins. Cross closes the door again, heading to his office to make a certain call to someone who will have to be prepared for the shitstorm that's about to happen tomorrow.

An inhuman grin shows itself on Cross's face, "Gotta love some good old fashion chaos."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_"Next time, keep your dogs on a tighter leash."_

_"Something's going to happen...I don't know what it is, but...I'm scared."_

_"If you lot come near us again, I'll kill you."_

_"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep..."_

* * *

** Reaching Out, Rejected **


End file.
